What Glows In Their Horizon?
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: What Glows in Their Horizon? Do they know?
1. Of Muggle Quotes and Noble Ideas

**Of Muggle Quotes and Noble Ideas**

Rose brushed away her tears as she curled herself into a tight ball on her favourite armchair. She missed Scorpius with all her heart, more than she had ever imagined that she could miss him.

Why had he broken up with her three years ago- five years to the day they'd first admitted their feelings to each other? Hadn't they been 'together' in the conventional sense for that long? Hadn't their lives been interconnected for much longer? Hadn't they been best friends throughout their years at Hogwarts? Hadn't they fallen for each other at much the same time? Hadn't they laughed, flown, argued, studied and argued some more? Hadn't they been there for each other throughout? Hadn't they loved each other even in the face of all the negativities thrown at them by the rest of the Wizarding community? Hadn't they melded their families together? Hadn't they been perfectly flawed perfection, as convoluted as that may seem?

Rose laughed tearfully at that last thought. It was just like Scorpius to think up something so crazy. And it was just like her to remember it when she missed him the most- when her heart yearned for his to beat to the rhythm of; when her eyes wished desperately to be lost in his stormy grey eyes; when her fingers ached to be intertwined with his; when her head begged to be rested on his shoulder; when her ears screamed to be allowed to hear his soft, deep voice.

She had nothing of him, except her memories. And maybe that was everything. The happiness, the nervousness, the blushes, the laughter, the smiles, the stolen kisses, the mock arguments, the rivalries, the teasing, the flying, the dates, the families meeting, the hilarity that ensued, the hugs, the private glances, the jokes, the best times of their life.

And then, in her heart and mind, a gaping hole.

An empty void.

A sad vacuum.

Her life source had seemed to die- slowly, painfully over the last three years.

Rose picked herself off the armchair and dried her eyes with her sleeve. She couldn't sit their crying. She must remember only the good times. Forget the bad, live for the possibilities of the future, treasure and cherish the past. Yes, that's what she'd do- she'd read maybe. Scorpius' favourite book and hers too. It inspired her- to fly, to live, to work for the means and not the end, to enjoy the process and not the worry about the final result. Maybe that's what she had to do to heal herself.

She walked to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She poured in a little more milk than was needed and a lot more sugar than was healthy. It was a time to indulge in herself after all, to protect herself, repair her heart. She trudged back to her room and pulled out a box from the bottom of her cupboard. She blew the dust off, smiling humourlessly at the thought of the numerous Muggle movies in which the heartbroken heroine mirrored her actions. She opened the box gently and pulled out a book, thin, squarish, purple with a seagull on the cover- Jonathon Livingston Seagull.

She turned the book over in her hands, looking wistfully at the cracks on the cover, the dog-eared pages, the fragile spine. She loved this book dearly. It was this book that she had been reading when Scorpius had first met her. She brought the book up to her nose and sniffed it- a musty, sweet scent wafted up her nose and she felt herself tear up again- the library at Hogwarts had smelt like that- comforting and warm- the place where she and Scorpius had been each other's company for hours on end. As she made to set the book aside and close the box, a tiny square of parchment fluttered out and settled on the floor. On it were the simple words-

_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were- Richard Bach_

And realisation dawned upon Rose. Not with the pomp and fanfare of a Royal Wedding, publicised world over; but with the quiet elegance of a country wedding celebrated with dear ones.

She knew not whether to laugh or cry, whether to be happy or sad, whether to act upon her impulses or think her actions through. She finally understood why Scorpius had broken up with her. He _did_ love her. He did what he thought was right. He did what he thought was noble.

The _idiot!_

She burst out laughing and felt salty tears make their way into her mouth. She felt a heavy weight lift itself of her shoulders, but her heart tighten with anxiousness. She thought for a minute and then yanked her cloak off its hook and ran to her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the crackling fire, admiring the emerald green flames for the shortest fraction of a second. She called out the address of her destination and stepped into the fire.

And she was gone.

**Author's Note: Well? Any thoughts? This will be three chapters at the longest.**

**Other stories (like **_**Rose Weasley: Hogwarts Head Girl **_**and **_**An Important Day**_**)**__**will be updated. **

**When? I can't say for sure, because I have a million tests and project and I want to give both my writing and my school work equal amounts of attention.**

**Review please!**

**P.S: I **_**have **_**all the chapters done. I'd like some reviews first, though!**


	2. Of Memories and Orchards in Autumn

**Of Memories and Orchards in Autumn**

Rose appeared with a quiet 'pop' in the fireplace in the centre of Astroia Greengrass' parlour. A graceful brunette, Astoria herself, looked up- quiet relief washing over her dainty features. She smiled softly and stood up, welcoming the soot covered redhead with a warm hug. She whispered, "Rose, I was wondering how much longer you'd take to realise what an idiot he'd been."

The redhead kissed Astoria's cheek before smiling a watery smile. "I refused to read the book before today. It hurt to think of Scorpius and all the time I had spent with him."

"I know, love. I know. Malfoy men tend to be a bit too… um self- deprecating and, at times and downright _stupid_." As an afterthought she added, "Once they've deflated their Malfoy ego of course!"

"I know exactly what you mean. Though Scorp never had that ego to begin with. All your doing Ms Gr- Astoria" replied Rose smiling at the older woman. She noticed that Astoria's once dark brown hair now had shimmering strands of grey scattered through it. She looked stunning nevertheless, her black eyes sparkling and an elegant, friendly smile playing across her lips.

"Oh you flatter me Rose!" Astoria smiled, waving away the compliment. "Anyhow, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the orchard? He still goes there, you know. Everyday. As I recall, that's where the two of you spent all your time- reading, studying, arguing, flying, talking." Astoria smirked suddenly, "And, I'm quite sure, _snogging!_"

"_Astoria_!" cried Rose, blushing like the true Weasley she was. 'He still goes there?" she asked, now serious.

"Rose, instead of talking to me, why don't you find out for yourself?" Astoria laughed kindly.

"Oh! Yeah! I suppose, I should go then? Shouldn't I?" Rose thought aloud, flustered.

"You should." nodded Astoria, shooing Rose away with a friendly wave.

Rose smiled once again and dusted the soot of her clothes before running off.

Rose was as at home in Malfoy Manor, where she was right then, as she was at the Burrow, or in Grimmauld Place or Godric's Hollow. She'd divided her holidays between the four houses. She loved the library and orchard in Malfoy Manor. She adored the kitchen the gnomes at the Burrow and she was left spellbound by the overwhelming history that Godric's Hollow was embedded in. Grimmauld Plcae was just a house where she fed her fantasies and thought up fantastic adventures and impossible tales.

But most of all, she loved the people that inhabited these old, stately homes- Draco and Astoria and their warm elegance; Grandmum Weasley and her delicious cooking, Grandad Weasley and his Muggle contraptions and the innumerable Weasley-Potter cousins; Uncle Harry's memories and stories, the Black Family Tree and old Kreacher; Lily and James Potter's memorial and the tombs in the Godric's Hollow cemetery- each telling its own story….

Rose looked around her- the Manor hadn't changed much since she'd last been here. The upholstery was still the understated silvery-grey that it had been, the drapes were the same emerald green as she remembered. Only a few artefacts had migrated around the house and new ones had arrived while the old ones had departed.

Rose strode through the dining room- opulent without being distasteful or overbearing- and paused before the family portraits.

The largest was of the present inhabitants of the Manor.

Astoria looked beautiful, as ever. Her rich brown hair was let loose to cascade down her shoulders. She sat proud- her chin up and shoulders pushed back. Her husband and son, standing behind her, were identical, save the flecks of grey in Draco's blond hair and the almost invisible wrinkles on his handsome face. Scorpius stood by his father- a smile gracing his features as he saw Rose gazing at the portrait. His blonde hair was tousled- as though he'd just gotten of a broom and his twinkling grey eyes gave off the aura of a prankster as well as the air of an intellectual. His sharp chin had the lightest blond stubble. Astoria smiled affectionately at Rose before looking up at Scorpius and grasping his hand. Draco smiled and squeezed his wife's shoulder.

Rose smiled, realising with a jolt how much she missed Scorpius and her conversations with him, and flying with him, beating him at quidditch, studying for the NEWTS, just leaning against a tree and gazing up at the sky- with Scorpius by her side.

Not to mention the _snogging…_

Rose blushed and giggled softly before running out of the dining room, through the kitchen and into the impressive green grounds of Malfoy Manor. A cobblestone pat lead to the orchard- a fiery speck in the distance- with the afternoon sun setting the autumn leaves on fire. A gentle breeze had picked up, sending Rose's hair fluttering. Rose steeled herself, taking deep breath and pulling her cloak snug around her.

And she ran.

What was actually just two very short minutes, seemed to Rose like two _hundred_ long lifetimes.

Finally, she found herself at the grand black iron gate of the famed Malfoy orchard. She stopped for a moment, admiring the strong orange-red glow of the trees, before pushing open the imposing gates and stepping into a magical world with sights, sounds and smells of its own. Rose felt a sharp pang in her heart- it was just here, just beyond the gate, that Scorpius had, so many autumns before, confessed his love to her. And that was also where she had kissed him in response- joyously, tearily.

Rose didn't bother with looking for Scorpius. She didn't waste time. She knew _exactly _where he'd be.

Scorpius, Rose knew, would be under the large, spreading chestnut tree right in the middle of the orchard- either engrossed by a book or pouring out his thoughts and feelings onto a parchment or gazing at the vast blue sky, lost in thought.

It was under that tree that Scorpius and she had studied for their NEWTs, where they'd filled in their application forms to various jobs at the Ministry, where they'd discussed their future, where they'd just lain in each other's arms- revelling in the others warmth and company.

As she neared the centre of the orchard, Rose felt her eyes prickle with tears. She slowed down and tried consciously to be absolutely silent- she didn't want to disturb Scorpius. Or shock him or herself. She tiptoed furtively and rubbed at her smarting eyes.

The breeze had gently crept out of the air, leaving a warm autumn silence. Rose's windswept hair now lay still over one shoulder. She bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come. And she walked to the chestnut tree.

She circled its massive trunk and peeked over the side nervously. A silvery blond head was all she could see.

Rose ran a finger through her hair, hastily trying to get rid of some of the snarls. In her nervousness she forgot all about her wand and instead pulled at her cloak frantically, trying to make it lie just so. Finally, satisfied that she could do nothing more to make herself look presentable, Rose walked to the other side of the chestnut tree.

"Scorpius?" she whispered.

And the blond looked up, his grey eyes widening with shock as they met the redhead's sparkling blue eyes.

"Rose?" was all that the blond said, questioning.

**Author's Note: Hehe! Cliffihanger, isn't it? Arent you glad? This chapter is longer than the one before.**

**Review please!**


	3. Of Hallucinations and Losing Bets

**Of Hallucinations and Losing Bets**

"Rose?" he asked again.

She said nothing in reply, instead choosing to regard the blond man before her carefully. He looked well, she noted. His hair was still in that dreamy mess that she so loved to run her fingers through. Those grey eyes were still deep bottomless pools of mercury. His face still had that Malfoy calm. But something about him was different- he seemed sad. She supposed it was her fault, really. She should have read the book earlier instead of being so stubborn as to avoid it for three whole years. Well, he shouldn't have been an idiot and broken up with her either.

They were both at fault.

Equally.

"Great!" said the blond, sighing. "I have _got_ to hallucinate, now haven't I? Why can't I bloody understand that she's not coming back! Ever! She isn't mine, she never was. She's too good for me. for anyone. But I still love her." He fell silent as he sank to the ground, spent, and closed his eyes. "Hallucinations. _Really._"

"Umm… Scorpius?" questioned Rose, tentatively. "Are you all right? Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?"

His eyes flew open. A look of pure terror clouding the clear grey. "I said all of that out loud, didn't I?" he asked, his pale skin going pink.

Rose nodded, seriously, not cracking a smile.

"Well, then, I'll have you know that it's all true. Every word of it."

Rose nodded again, not knowing what to say. She kneeled down, taking care to fold her cloak around her.

"So, Rose, to what do I owe this pleasure? Are you getting engaged? Who's the lucky man?" Scorpius spoke clearly, with the casual eloquence characteristic of the Malfoys, yet with the dejection of a broken heart. His eyes searched her left hand, looking for the tell-tale sparkle of a diamond.

Rose laughed softly, the sound carrying not further than Scorpius. "Of course not Scorpius! I'm not getting engaged. I just found this in the book" Explained Rose, pulling out the crumpled parchment from her pocket, knowing instinctively that he'd understand which book she'd meant. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Scorpius looked at the parchment sadly. "Rose." He whispered, "Merlin! It's amazing to be able to say that and watch your eyes sparkle. I believed that quote then. I still do." He said, motioning to the paper in her hands.

"I'm glad you do!" replied Rose, smiling now "I'm glad you do." She moved forward on her knees and held Scorpius' face in her palm. "I've always been yours. I'll always be. Just as you'll always be mine, and only mine. Don't you ever forget that."

"Are you saying that… that you'll- you'll agree to… Rose? Will you- will you marry me? I mean, not just _now_ of course, I understand that you might want to be just friends right now, and then maybe court later. But sometime in the future, when you're ready, will you be my wife?" asked Scorpius, a look of hope, thankfulness and love brightening his features.

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat. Scorpius finally looked the way she remembered him to be- Handsome, intelligent and caring; and most importantly- he looked _happy_. "Scorpius! Who says _court _anymore? In casual conversation that too! Of course I'll marry you, but I'd like to skip the first step please, let's jump straight to 'courting' if you don't mind. I couldn't _possibly_ wait that long to… umm… you know…" Rose trailed of blushing.

"Snog? Ah ha! I _knew _it!" Scorpius smirked, for the first time in three years.

"Yes, well. I think we should head back to the Manor know. I really want to Floo Mum and tell her the good news. She's probably going to laugh and say 'I_ told_ you so!' or something like that. She always maintained that you never meant to break up with me."

"Hermione knows me well. How'll your Dad take it? I should have asked him for your hand first shouldn't I have? Oh _no!_ He's probably going to Avada me the moment her hears."

"It's okay Scorpius." Rose laughed, "My 'hand' is mine to give. Dad and Mum'll just give us their blessings."

"So _you_ say" Muttered Scorpius darkly as he stood up and gripped Rose's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Don't worry. He loves you, you know. So does Mum. Can we please hurry back now? I really missed the lovely dinners that your Dad cooked."

"So living alone as an Auror who can burn water _does_ have its negatives! That's why you came back, is it? Got sick of eating macro- microwab- micro_wavable_ meals?"

"What can I say? The way to girl's heart really _is _through her stomach."

"Oh very funny!"

Rose merely smiled at the face she hadn't seen in the past three years. She felt warm and comfortable and light for the first time in that long. She felt blissful.

Scorpius saw the change in her face, he noticed the peace settling onto her pretty features and as they turned the corner and neared the gates of the orchard. The setting Sun threw its golden light on her brilliant red hair. And Scorpius stopped in his tracks.

Rose stopped too, confused, she asked, "What is it? What's wrong Scorpius?"

"You're beautiful."

"You're not too bad yourself!" she teased laughing.

"I am devilishly handsome Madam, and I'll thank you to remember that!" said Scorpius smirking as he let go of her hand and set off at a sprint to the Manor. "Last one in is a dead Flobberworm!" he yelled.

"You're on Scorpius! I bet I'll beat you this time!" Rose hollered back.

"In your dreams Rosie!" Scorpius shouted over his shoulder. "I win, and we get married next month, you win and _you_ get to pick the date!"

"All right. Now stop distracting me!" Rose hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry love, being distracted is an occupational hazard of being the girlfriend-oblique-fiancée of the brilliant Scorpius Malfoy!"

"SHUT UP!"

Scorpius smirked and ran on. He stopped just by the kitchen window of the Manor and Rose hurtled to a halt just a few moments later.

"Next month it is, then." He said pulling the panting Rose against his chest. He kissed her flushed cheek as they walked into his house. "As a matter of interest, had you won, when would you have picked?"

This time, Rose smirked, "I would have picked tomorrow- a small, quiet wedding with just our families. I've been away from you too long."

"Damn!" swore Scorpius, "I _should_ have thrown the race."

"Now, now, Malfoy, what makes you think you need to throw a race in order for me to win? Race you to your Mum's parlour!"

And the redhead was off, the blond giving chase- carefree and happy- a wedding in glowing in their horizon…

~littlegirlgonemad~

**Author's Note: Well, that's it, then. The first multi-chaptered fic I've finished. **

**Last chance for you all to review. **

**All those who've Favourited/Alerted the story without reviewing PLEASE review. Just a word will do, really. **

**Please!**


End file.
